


Yuletide

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Yuletide Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Regis loves his yuletide gift. Nyx would too under different circumstances.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 14





	Yuletide

Regis' chuckle filled the room as he took in the sight before him. Eyeing the figure of his lover, tied to his headboard with a strand of merrily blinking lights; a length of silk acted as a gag that was tied into a bow with a tiny slip of paper clipped onto on of the loops. He watched Nyx, like a voretooth would watch an anak calf, as he walked over to the side of his bed. Lifting the tag and giving a glance to the words written he gave a roaring laugh before dropping it to lean down, his hands caging Nyx's head as he leaned down to speak directly into Nyx's ear, "I guess, I should thank Clarus and Cor for their _thoughtful_ gift," he teased.

Nyx gave the King a flat look when he pulled away. Huffing dramatically Nyx flung his head to the side, refusing to look at the older man. A muffled, "Hmph," was the only reply to Regis' words.

A low moan was barely heard from Nyx as one of Regis' hands stroked up a toned thigh. "I suppose.." Regis trailed off, "that since they went through such trouble to wrap you so nicely for me that I shouldn't let all that hard work go to waste." Grinning the King nipped at an exposed shoulder, enjoying the moan that it incurred him before shifting to straddle Nyx's hips. "Yes." He stated, eyeing Nyx. "I'm going to enjoy this _present very much_."


End file.
